King K. Rool
1=' |-| 2= https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CcUMtK1XD6Y |-| 3= https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3G5_rwvIi8 '''King K. Rool' is an anthropomorphic crocodile from the Donkey Kong Country spin-off of the Super Mario series''.'' Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * King K. Rool vs Asgore Dreemurr * King K. Rool vs. Boss Cass (Abandoned) * Bowser vs. King K. Rool (Completed) * King K. Rool vs Dr. Eggman * King K. Rool vs Ganondorf (Abandoned) * King K. Rool vs Gruntilda (Completed) * Jasper vs King K. Rool (Abandoned) * Killer Croc VS King K. Rool (Completed) * King Dedede vs. King K. Rool * King Dynal XVI vs King K. Rool (Completed) * King Wart vs King K. Rool (Completed) * Mario vs King K. Rool * Po vs King K. Rool (Abandoned) * King K. Rool vs Sonic (Abandoned) * King k Rool vs Vector the Crocodile (Completed) * Wario VS King K. Rool (Completed) Battles Royale * Bowser vs Ganondorf vs King K. Rool * Bowser VS King Dedede VS King K. Rool * Bowser's Opponents Battle Royale (Abandoned) * Donkey Kong Villains Battle Royale * Nintendo Kings Battle Royale (Completed) * Nintendo Villain Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Alduin (The Elder Scrolls) * Applejack (MLP) * Blackbeard (One Piece) * Black Manta (DC) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) * King Pig (Angry Birds) * Kingpin (Marvel) * Sans (Undertale) History The demented leader of the Kremlings, K. Rool is a gluttonous crocodile with a serious eye tic He has repeatedly tried to steal Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard for reasons that aren't fully understood. Taking on various identities, K Rool went as far as kidnapping members of the Kong Family on various occasions just to get his way. So far he has been a King, a Pirate, mad scientist and a professional baseball player. Death Battle Info Despite his overweight appearance, King K. Rool is in fact pure muscle as he once sent Chunky Kong flying with a single punch, and he can create powerful earthquakes and shock waves from simply ground pounding the floor once, his strength is so grand that he might even be an equal to Donkey Kong himself if not maybe even stronger. Along with strength, K. Rool is also shown to be very swift and agile even surpassing Diddy Kong. He can jump high into the air, able to leap a good distance in a single jump. * Technological Prowess, * Unlimited supply of Cannon Balls, * Invisibility * Can turn temporarily invincible when enraged * Can shape himself into a ball and bounce off surfaces rapidly * On par with DK in terms of strength. * Uses his crown as a weapon. * Good singer. * Superhuman Endurance **He is so good at playing dead that sometimes the credits even roll as he lies there, feigning defeat *Technological genius and clever strategist; probably the most intelligent of the Kremlings. * Former best friends with Cranky Kong. https://youtu.be/6LdsW9FIvWo?t=6m58s Feats *The king of Crocodile Isle. *Got uppercutted by an enraged DK, fell down from his mountain-top hideout into the swamp below, and survived. *During their time as friends, Cranky and K. Rool did; Tsunami Wrestling, Skydiving (without a parachute) and Wing Walking. *Won the Bananarama dancing festival. Flaws *Mentally insane, abusive, loud and temperamental *His eye infection gives him constant pain *Every time he stole the Crystal Coconut the Kongs managed to steal it back. *His minion Krusha voted for Donkey Kong, allowing King K. Rool to lose a democratic election to DK. *Still hasn't appeared in Smash yet (except as a mii costume). *His army almost mutinied because King K. Rool assaulted his soldiers to steal their Coconut Chill drinks http://www.mariowiki.com/The_Big_Chill_Out. **King K. Rool's cold blooded body was frozen when he drank the aforementioned icy drinks during a blizzard. According to Cranky Kong, this hypothermia could last for about 2 weeks. *Is easily distracted by the oh so sexy Candy Kong https://youtu.be/zneczs6Qnrw?t=19s Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Army Leader Category:Boxers Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Home Console Characters Category:Leaders Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Mario characters Category:Musicians Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pirates Category:Royal Combatants Category:Size Changers Category:Technology users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains